Fire meets gasoline
by IKST
Summary: Matthew Murdock no puede encontrar paz ahora que Fisk no está. Es como si su presencia hubiera sido la ignición del fuego. Claire no puede obviar la cantidad de botellas que se acumulan en el fregadero de Matt, o la depresión que lo está carcomiendo. Two-shot.


**I**

Matt se voltea nuevamente, apretando la cabeza contra la almohada como si estuviera intentando obligarse a dormir. Sin embargo, sus ojos están bien abiertos y aunque no aprecia más que oscuridad, sabe que algo más grande que él está aguardando cautelosamente. Hell's Kitchen está relativamente más tranquila ahora que han trasladado a Fisk a una cárcel de máxima seguridad en otra isla. La maldad sigue estando presente, pues las noches nunca son totalmente silenciosas ni calmadas. Todavía escucha gritos, sirenas de policías y ambulancias, pero cada vez son menos en cantidad y potencia. Es como si la negrura que siempre ha sido característica de la ciudad, poco a poco hubiese ido recogiéndose.

Matt también ha notado que el temor en la voz de Karen, la turbación que cuidadosamente trataba de disimular, ha ido lentamente apaciguándose. Foggy ha vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, incluso volviéndose más creativo con sus chistes (que generalmente tienen como mira a Daredevil) y ahora que sale con Marcy y la relación va en serio, es como si finalmente entendiera la responsabilidad que Matthew siente con la ciudad y con sus habitantes. El buffet, que ha ido expandiéndose exitosamente con la llegada de nuevos clientes interesados en sus servicios, marcha de maravilla bajo la dirección de ellos dos y el entusiasmo de Karen como secretaria. Todo marcha como debería ser: la policía trabaja para el bien de los civiles, las personas se sienten más seguras, Karen y Foggy están a salvos y felices y tanto él como Matt están usando la ley para proteger a los indefensos. En teoría, todo está perfecto

Pero por más que se lo repita y se fuerce a creerlo, hay una voz molesta que le susurra que no puede bajar la guardia, que es muy bueno para ser verdad. Y no importa que salga de noche y golpee a cuatro, cinco criminales o que mande a la cárcel a una banda entera de delincuentes, aun no puede liberarse de la angustia que lo envuelve. El corazón se le acelera sin razón aparente, por lo que alarga la mano y toma el celular para llamar a Foggy o a Karen. Sus voces siempre lo tranquilizan. Cuando comienza a repicar, se acuerda que Foggy iba a llevar a cenar a Marcy y que seguro siguen juntos, por lo que interrumpe la llamada no queriendo preocuparlo por trivialidades. Piensa que Karen podría contestarle, pero conoce los problemas que ella tiene para dormir y sería desconsiderado despertarla ahora que ha podido recuperar nuevamente su hábito de dormir sin pesadillas que la hagan sudar frío.

Matt sujeta el móvil contra su pecho e inevitablemente piensa en Claire. Tiene tiempo sin saber de la mujer que le prometió curar sus lesiones y estar ahí cuando la necesitara. Estando Fisk fuera del juego, sus heridas consisten mayormente en golpes y morados a lo largo del cuerpo, pero ninguna fractura de huesos o cortadas graves que necesiten de sutura. Por eso, y en parte por la posición firme de Claire, en la que había dejado en claro que sus encuentros se limitarían a vendarle las heridas, Matt no ha querido molestarla con situaciones frívolas donde él mismo puede curarse.

No obstante, escuchar su voz suena tentador y casi indispensable. Quiere verla, verificar que esté bien, que haya vuelto a su apartamento y que ya no tenga la necesidad de esconderse en el de su amiga. Quiere percibir nuevamente su aliento caliente cerca de su cuello, como suele hacer cuando le desinfecta y le cose algún desgarre. Extraña su humor cínico y astuto, la suavidad de su piel. Matt distingue cómo su cuerpo se turba ante el recuerdo de ella y decide que es mala idea llamarla en ese estado: asustado, deseoso y fuera de sí mismo.

Después que casi la mataran por su culpa, es mejor que los dos continúen sus vidas por separados. Al menos de esa forma, está libre de peligros porque Matthew siempre va a estar pendiente de Claire, cuidándola desde la terraza de algún edificio y asegurándose que los gritos que oye no sean de ella. Matt coloca el móvil nuevamente en la mesa de noche y permanece sentado por más de una hora, hasta que finalmente el cansancio supera su incertidumbre y se queda dormido.

* * *

 **II**

Matthew recibe una taza de café de la mano del padre Lantom, quien se sienta justo enfrente de él. Puede oler la canela y la leche semidescremada del café del sacerdote, que lo observa fijamente chasqueando la lengua con algo de vacilación (detalle que no pasa desapercibido por Matt).

—Tenías meses sin venir —finalmente dice Lantom, dejando la taza sobre la mesa—. Temía que hubieses hecho algo de lo que te arrepintieras luego.

—¿Ha notado algo extraño, padre? Últimamente —Matt habla en voz baja, a pesar que no hay más nadie en la capilla salvo ellos dos.

—¿Extraño? Todo parece estar tranquilo. Hasta me atrevería a decir que cada vez vienen más personas al servicio, como si de repente Hell's Kitchen hubiera recuperado su fe.

—¿Ve? Es eso lo que me carcome por dentro, padre —Matthew oprime los labios, sin saber bien cómo expresar lo que siente—. Debería sentirme aliviado, convencido que las cosas están mejorando pero no puedo. Y no hay alguna razón en específico que me permita explicar la inquietud que me hostiga todo el tiempo. Sé que mis seres queridos están bien, pero no puedo evitar la necesidad de llamarlos para comprobar. Camino por la calle y es como si el —se le forma un nudo en la garganta— diablo estuviese ahí, justo detrás de mí, pisándome los talones.

—Pero el diablo está lejos, Matthew —el padre Lantom no necesita que pronuncie su nombre para saber a quién se refiere, no después de la gran atención que todos los medios nacionales e internacionales le dedicaron al arresto de Wilson Fisk—. Está pudriéndose detrás de barras de metal.

—El diablo tenía subordinados, ¿verdad? —las manos de Murdock tiemblan levemente—, demonios de menor escala que se encargaban de engañar y destruir a los que adoraban a Dios. Usted mismo lo dijo, que el concepto de un gran enemigo monstruoso no era una interpretación acertada.

—En el Antiguo Testamento sólo menciona a Satanás como el responsable de provocar todos los males, pero en el Nuevo Testamento aparecen espíritus adversos menores, como dices —observa los dedos rígidos de Matthew alrededor de la taza, pero decide no hacer comentario sobre eso—. Creo que fue Pedro quien lo escribió, siempre se me olvida: Satanás, "como león rugiente, anda alrededor buscando a quien devorar" y sabiendo que no es omnipresente, es lógico suponer que mandaría a sus demonios a este mundo para continuar su labor.

—Son más de los que alguna vez pensé, padre —Matt aprieta la taza inconscientemente, los hombros rígidos—. Quería creer que cortando la cabeza, el resto del cuerpo moriría pero me equivoqué. Es como si… —sonríe irónicamente, como recordando algo—, hace unos años salí con una chica griega, le gustaba mucho la mitología y siempre estaba contándome cualquier leyenda que se encontrara por ahí. No sé si ha escuchado sobre la Hidra, la Hidra de Lerna —aguarda por su respuesta, por lo que el clérigo niega con la cabeza.

—¡Ah, verdad, lo siento! —se disculpa el padre Lantom, a veces se le pasa por alto que Matt Murdock es ciego—, creo tener una vaga idea pero no sé mucho en realidad.

—La hidra era este despiadado monstruo acuático con la forma de una serpiente de nueve cabezas, aunque algunos mitos dicen que tenía hasta diez mil. Heracles primero le lanzó flechas en llamas para hacerla salir y luego se le abalanzó con su espada a atacarla, mientras se cubría de su aliento venenoso. Pero no importó que le cortara las nueve cabezas, porque por cada cabeza que la hidra perdía, renacían dos en su lugar y más poderosas. Es así como me siento, padre. No importa cuántas veces luche con la maldad de esta ciudad, igual seguirán multiplicándose.

—Tienes que cauterizar la herida, Matthew —murmura el hombre, que mira fijamente la cruz.

—¿Qué? —Murdock frunce el ceño, sin entender bien lo que quiere decir Lantom.

—Heracles logró matar a la hidra quemando el muñón del cuello tras cada corte, así evitaba que las cabezas renacieran —se detiene por unos segundos, antes de continuar—. Cauterizando la herida.

—Pensé que no conocía la historia.

—Jamás dije eso, sólo que no sabía mucho.

Matt sonríe brevemente.

—Voló media ciudad y todavía puedo oler las cenizas en el aire —dice Matthew, más para sí mismo que para el sacerdote—. Es como si su ausencia apenas hubiese sido la chispa para prender el fuego.

—¿Estás durmiendo bien, Matthew? —Matt puede percibir el toque de preocupación en la voz del hombre que, por un instante, le conforta—. Te siento agitado, como si todo siguiera igual.

—No creo que su partida haya marcado alguna diferencia —Murdock se levanta, apoya el bastón en el piso y le hace una pequeña inclinación en forma de agradecimiento al sacerdote —. Muchas gracias por el café.

—Matthew —el aludido se detiene, de espaldas al padre Lantom—. Wilson Fisk ya no está aquí. Deberías ir bajando el ritmo, antes que esto que estás haciendo te consuma por completo.

Matt recuerda las palabras de Claire como si la tuviera justo enfrente: que nunca se detendría porque siempre habría algo, alguien.

Y que los mártires mueren solos y ensangrentados.

El corazón se le encoge un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de latir.

* * *

 **III**

Matt lleva ya tres días sin dormir, lo cual ha logrado enmascarar bien de manera que ni Foggy ni Karen lo han notado, o por lo menos, no mucho. Foggy atribuye su cansancio a su actividad nocturna y Karen, por su parte, cree que Matthew está asumiendo más trabajo de lo normal y que debería tomar un descanso, quizás unas vacaciones en el caribe.

—Es en serio Matt, deberías considerarlo —dice Karen llena de entusiasmo, el tipo de arrebato que te da una botella de ron—. Imagínanos tú, Foggy y yo en esas playas paradisiacas, bebiendo piña colada, construyendo castillos de arena, un buen bronceado no caería mal —mira a Foggy, quien está tan borracho como ella y se echa reír—. Foggy necesita uno con carácter de urgencia. ¡Oh, ya sé! Podemos surfear y contar las estrellas.

—Karen, este _dad bod_ no va para ninguna playa —Matthew suelta una carcajada limpia, bulliciosa, aunque cree que se debe en parte a que ha bebido tanto como sus amigos—, ¿nunca has escuchado de los peligros ocultos en las playas? Como los bancos de arena, por ejemplo o la arena contaminada. O las mantarrayas. Nadie quiere morir por la picada de una mantarraya.

—Foggy, ¿por qué no dices simplemente que no sabes nadar? —protesta Karen—. Te vamos a comprar salvavidas, ¿verdad? Dile, Matt.

—La última vez que fuimos a una playa, en un viaje de la universidad, Foggy sufrió una insolación bastante grave —cuenta Matt, con cierta sonrisita que provoca que Karen también sonría—. La cara, los brazos, la espalda… —hace una seña con el dedo en señal de complicidad para que Karen se acerque y escuche sólo ella.

Page se tapa la boca con ambas manos.

—¡¿Foggy, cómo te pudo haber pasado eso?! —pregunta entre disgustada y asombrada—. ¿ _Abajo_ también?

—Matthew Murdock, has firmado tu sentencia de muerte —amenaza Foggy, señalándolo con el dedo—. Era una playa nudista, Karen. Nudista por definición implica quedarse como Dios nos trajo al mundo.

—Por enésima vez, Foggy, no era una playa nudista. Sólo que tú estabas muy borracho y empezaste a desnudarte —Foggy no puede evitar unirse a la risa colectiva de Matt y Karen. Es la primera vez que escucha a su mejor amigo reírse así en meses—. Le decía que se pusiera bloqueador, que se iba a quemar, pero ya ves lo petulante que es —bromea Matt, tomando un trago de la segunda botella, casi acabada, que llevan entre los tres—. Hasta se lo llevaron preso por alteración del orden público y exhibicionismo.

—Claro Matt, porque tú estabas muy ocupado tratando de cuadrar tu encuentro sexual como para preocuparte por tu amigo del alma, tu hermano.

—Dios, Foggy —Karen no puede evitar sentirse afortunada en medio de tanta oscuridad. No se los dice, pero en el fondo ella sospecha que ambos saben que son la mejor cosa que le ha pasado y el aprecio es recíproco, justo como puede notarlo en este momento—. Me golpeaste cuando intenté sacarte del agua. E incluso cuando te pagué la fianza, estabas buscándole pelea al oficial. Tuve que intervenir por ti.

—¡Tuve que dormir de pie! —grita Foggy, dejando en claro que él fue la verdadera víctima.

—Eso fue muy gracioso, de hecho —Matt percibe la mirada clavada de Karen en él desde antes que hablara lo que, en cierta forma, lo hace sentir un poco raro—. Estaba tan quemado que cualquier posición para acostarse le ardía un infierno. Ni boca abajo, ni de espaldas. Todavía debo tener algunas fotos de eso.

—Me encantaría ver eso —Karen sonríe ampliamente y piensa que debería pedirle otra botella a Josie, pero a lo que se levanta, se tambalea y pierde el equilibrio.

Antes que caiga de boca al suelo, Matt la sostiene entre sus brazos con unos reflejos que, francamente, dejarían en ridículo al mejor boxeador del mundo. Parpadea varias veces, desorientada por el mareo que le produce el alcohol en la sangre y por lo que acaba de presenciar. Matt Murdock es ciego, camina con un bastón, generalmente se apoya en ella o en Foggy para caminar entre una multitud de gente, ¿cómo es posible que lograra atajarla a tiempo, justo a unos centímetros del piso? Y la rapidez del acto, como si hubiese adivinado hacia dónde iba a caer.

—Creo que ya ha sido suficiente —murmura, soltando a Karen una vez que consigue estabilizarse—. Le pediré la cuenta a Josie.

—¡Aguafiestas! —prorrumpe un muy borracho Foggy, que ni siquiera nota lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Matt acompaña a Foggy y a Karen hasta sus respectivos apartamentos en un taxi, asegurándose de escoltarlos hasta la puerta para certificar que estén salvos y sanos. Una vez que llega a su antro, no puede evitar sentirse contrariado con el silencio que ahora reina en la habitación. El bullicio de las risas y de las voces de Foggy y Karen se ha extinto, dando paso al molesto mutismo que sólo intensifica los ruidos de la ciudad. Matthew se quita la ropa, quedándose en interiores y abre la nevera, sacando otra botella parecida a la que estaban bebiendo en Josie's. Mientras se la toma con parsimonia, no puede reprimir el pensamiento de Claire en su cabeza ni lo agradable que sería hablar con ella y besarla.

* * *

 **IV**

Claire cubre el cuerpo con una sábana y les da la espalda a dos hombres, quienes se disponen a trasladarlo a la morgue. Era muy joven, es lo único que pueda pensar. No está llorando, pero los ojos le arden y le resulta imposible tragar el nudo que tiene en la garganta. A unos metros, escucha a la madre soltar gritos desgarradores mientras su esposo intenta consolarla, aunque él está tan o más destrozado que ella.

Recoge sus cosas, la idea de abandonar todo e irse martillándole fuertemente en el fondo de su mente. Su turno de la noche ha terminado y ese último caso ha rebasado la fina fortaleza que Claire construye a su alrededor cada vez que sale de su casa y llega al hospital, preparada para atender a la muerte de cerca e intentar retenerla por un poco más de tiempo, alejarla de los pacientes.

Pero cada vez la gente se enferma más y los sufrimientos son mayores, porque no son meramente físicos. Claire desearía poder tener un súper poder que alivie los dolores, que cure a las personas tanto por dentro como por fuera. En cambio, sólo encuentra hundirse cada vez más en la impotencia, sirviéndose de largas agujas y medicamentos para dar un poco de paz a sus pacientes. Desde que ha vuelto, la situación no ha cambiado significativamente. Son menos muertes de las cual informar, eso sí, pero la violencia parece haber aumentado para intentar reemplazar la falta de Fisk. Es como si él, al ser el gran villano de Hell's Kitchen, hubiese contenido a toda la gente mala de desatarse. O por lo menos, los tenía reprimidos.

Ahora que ya no está, pareciera que los malhechores débiles y cobardes, que no contaban con la fuerza necesaria para hacerle frente a Wilson Fisk, hubieran decidido salir de sus madrigueras. Y así como la gente buena se ha armado de valor por la presencia de Daredevil, los perversos también han adquirido coraje por la ausencia de Fisk. Es un tema del que Claire ha querido hablar con Matt por mucho tiempo, pero imagina que si no ha recibido su llamada en todos estos meses, es porque debe estar muy ocupado. Además de vivo, lo que en cierta forma le da un poco de serenidad a Temple.

Claire camina por el pasillo atestado de gente en dirección a la puerta de salida, anhelando su cama y una noche de sueño sin interrupciones. Sin embargo, ahora parece difícil porque Matt está parado delante de ella, con uno costoso traje que seguramente utiliza cuando hace su papel de abogado durante el día, mandando a gente mala a la cárcel por los medios legales. La respiración se le corta, dándose cuenta que él también tiene dificultades para respirar. Aprieta el bastón con furia, los nudillos blancos de la presión con la que cierra los puños.

—El chico que llegó… —dice Matthew, callándose de repente. Le cuesta hablar

—Está muerto, Matt —murmura Claire, odiándose por tener que ser ella quien diera la noticia—. Fue muy difícil detenerle la hemorragia y para cuando llegó al hospital, ya estaba bastante desangrado.

—Intenté salvarlo, pero no pude —pronuncia entre dientes, la exasperación no le permite hablar con claridad—. Al principio no distinguí su grito, me tardé en llegar.

—No podías salvarlo —Claire se acerca, pero mantiene una distancia cautelosa. Quiere abrazarlo, pero no sabe cómo podría reaccionar estando bajo ese estado—. Lo suyo no fue una muerte violenta, él sí quería morir.

—¡Apenas estaba entrando a la adolescencia, Claire! —vocifera, lo que inevitablemente llama la atención de algunas personas que se encuentran cerca de ellos. Matthew se percata de ello y vuelve a bajar la voz, aferrándose a la vara que utiliza como el ciego normal que aparenta ser—. Sus latidos eran rápidos e inestables, tenía miedo.

Claire clava la mirada en el suelo, pues la expresión que tiene Murdock en su cara es muy dolorosa y llena de ira.

—La razón por la que no pudiste detectarlo a tiempo es porque su grito no estaba lleno de dolor o furia. El muchacho se suicidió, Matt. Estaba buscando terminar su propia vida y no hay nada de ruin o vil en eso.

—Era muy joven —finalmente susurra, destrozado. Ella no necesita quitarle las gafas oscuras para darse cuenta que Matt está sollozando, que está destruido y que no puede lidiar con todo esto él solo.

Por eso, antes que Matthew pueda siquiera intuirlo, Claire lo abraza con fuerza, casi como si su vida dependiera de ello. Los dos se estrechan con ardor, sin importar que se estén quedando sin aire para respirar bien. Lo único que necesitan saber es que están presentes en ese momento, que nadie le puede arrebatar al otro.

Matt siente su camisa blanca humedecerse con las lágrimas de Claire quien, sin poder reprimirlas, finalmente cede ante todo el dolor que ha acumulado por meses.

* * *

 **V**

Matt hace una seña, invitando a Claire a pasar a su apartamento. Al principio no le parece tan buena idea acompañarlo, pero después de sopesarlo detenidamente y notar lo inestable que se encuentra, es lo más correcto. Le da miedo que pueda hacer algo estúpido como salir a la calle en busca de riesgos, no cuando está tan alterado y fuera de sí. Bajo esas condiciones, podría matar a cualquiera con tan mala suerte como para atravesarse en su camino. Al entrar, Claire siente una familiaridad bastante peligrosa que le recalca lo tonta que ha sido al pensar que el sentimiento que tiene por Matt Murdock había desaparecido. Su apartamento sigue casi igual que siempre, oscuro y sombrío como él. Pero lo primero que Claire nota no es la gran pantalla que en ese instante está pasando un comercial chino, sino las botellas vacías de ron apiladas en el fregadero.

—La próxima vez podrías invitar —dice Claire un poco escéptica, a lo que Matthew sonríe fugazmente, con pena.

—No me veo tan genial como me imagino en mi cabeza. Eso es lo que dice Foggy —asegura, despojándose de su saco—. Y créeme, no quieres estar presente cuando tengo resaca.

Claire coloca la cartera sobre la mesa, absorta en los colores que se reflejan a través del vidrio. Para alguien como Matthew, las luces no representan ninguna molestia en absoluto

—La única manera de evitar la resaca es seguir bebiendo.

—Apuesto a que casi ni bebes —bromea Matt, aflojando la corbata hasta que consigue quitársela por completa.

—Diré que tomo poco para no minimizar tu virilidad, que se mide proporcionalmente a tu tolerancia al alcohol —Murdock sonríe, un poco más amplio que la primera vez.

Poder escuchar el humor negro de Claire es algo que lo relaja y en cierta forma, lo saca un poco del entumecimiento que ha sentido estos últimos meses. El mero hecho de tenerla ahí es suficiente para turbarlo, aunque en forma positiva. Su olor, su calor, sus latidos, todos esos factores hacen que la misma adrenalina que siente cuando arrincona a un delincuente, la experimente justo en ese instante frente a la mujer que lo atrae, tanto física como mentalmente.

—He tenido problemas para dormir, Claire —a Temple le cuesta escucharlo, porque está hablando muy bajito, casi como si le diera pena decirlo.

—El alcohol provoca insomnio —se sienta del otro lado del sofá, mirándolo de soslayo—. Quizás haga que te quedes dormido más rápido, pero a la larga hace que tengas un sueño interrumpido.

—No bebo para quedarme dormido —aclara, acto seguido, se quita los lentes y los pone sobre la mesa. Claire espera a que siga contándole, pero él simplemente se frena, como si admitir que ha desarrollado un vergonzoso apego con el licor fuera algún acto inmoral grave, repugnante.

Claire corta la distancia entre los dos, tocando con delicadeza el hombro de Matt. Él inclina la cabeza hacia donde se encuentra ella, con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca que expresa sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—Habla conmigo, Matt —susurra Claire en su oído, originando una ola de emociones en todo su cuerpo. Matthew contiene el aire al sentir la mano de ella sobre su pecho, justo donde se encuentra el corazón—. Puedo sentirlo, tienes miedo.

—Las voces, Claire. No puedo callarlas —balbucea cosas sin sentido, o por lo menos así se escuchan cuando las dice en voz alta. Si Foggy o Karen lo oyeran, pensarían inmediatamente que necesita la ayuda de un psiquiatra—. Fisk y todos los que trabajaron para él, estén presos o muertos. Murmuran atropelladamente como esta aparenta calma que hay en Hell's Kitchen es simplemente una fachada —hace una pausa larga y suena quebrantado, la voz no le alcanza para decir lo siguiente—. Supongo que a la final tenías razón, Claire. No importa qué tan duro lo intente, o si termino muriendo por ello, siempre va a haber algo o alguien.

Temple se siente no sólo culpable, pero estremecida de ver como Matthew, con su resuelta convicción, está corroído por la desesperanza y atormentado por sus miedos. Su insomnio, el exceso de alcohol y su pesimismo son claras señales de algo que va más allá de lo que Matt supone y que Claire conoce muy bien y que lo ha visto reiterada veces en sus pacientes, cada vez más frecuente a la hora de diagnosticar. Se guarda su conclusión, porque no cree que le haga bien a él escucharlo y quizás genere una reacción contraproducente, así que sólo se limita a agarrarlo de la mano y conducirlo hasta su cuarto.

Matt pierde toda noción de sí mismo en el instante que Claire empieza a desvestirlo poco a poco, entregándose al tacto delicado de esa mujer. Quiere besarla, tocarla, abrazarla pero se contiene porque sabe que hay límites establecidos tácitamente entre ellos. Tal vez Claire pueda intimidarse sí él decide hacer algún movimiento, una vez dejado en claro que nada pasaría. Que piense que Matthew no la respeta y ahí sí decidiría marcar permanentemente la distancia. Murdock puede percibir las supuestas feromonas que también secretan los humanos, el deseo físico que ambos comparten y el aumento de la temperatura corporal de Claire, la leve cortina de sudor que cubre su frente mientras simultáneamente le quita la ropa. También la escucha tragar saliva reiteradamente, y pese a que no está extremadamente nerviosa, su pulso no es cien por ciento firme como cuando cose sus heridas.

Los dos se desean, pero ninguno hace nada.

—Necesitas dormir, Matt —farfulla, dejándolo con el pantalón puesto para que él mismo se lo desabotone y se lo quite—. Si no es algún hombre malo en la calle, la falta de sueño te matará.

—Claire, es peligroso que te vayas a esta hora a tu apartamento —advierte, levantándose de la cama. Hace el intento de incorporarse, mas ella lo vuelve a sentar sobre la cama.

—Lo sé, dormiré en el sofá.

—El sofá es muy incómodo, mejor duerme en mi cama y yo…

—¿No me has escuchado? Duerme, Matt. No te preocupes por mí, yo veo cómo acomodarme —acaricia su cabello con ligereza—. Así puedo estar pendiente y ver si podemos encontrar una solución para tu insomnio. Descansa.

Besa su frente con cuidado, casi como si temiese romperlo. Escucha la ligereza de las prendas de Claire caer al suelo, y el olor de la camisa que le ha prestado mezclado con el de ella. Por debajo de las sábanas de seda, Matthew aprieta los puños con frustración, pero de un tipo diferente a la que normalmente experimenta cuando algún desgraciado se sale con la suya o se da cuenta que hay mucha maldad en la calle. Se siente frustrado que Claire no esté durmiendo a su lado, sino a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Es casi medianoche y ambos siguen despiertos, Matt advierte la respiración precipitada de Claire que delata que no está durmiendo, posiblemente preocupada por él. Cada dos o tres horas aproximadamente se levanta para supervisar su sueño, quedándose parada por largo tiempo en el umbral de la puerta. Matthew debería decirle que de nada sirve que ella se trasnoche, puesto que igual no puede conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, termina contradiciéndose él mismo al quedarse profundamente dormido luego de la cuarta inspección.

Finalmente Claire puede dormir.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Notas:** Dios sabe lo que Daredevil ha hecho con mi salud mental (tercera vez que veo la primera temporada completa y todavía el corazón me sigue brincando). Hace unos días vi el trailer de la segunda temporada (i lost it, i swear) y como veo que sigue una temática algo similar a lo que yo ya había escrito hace un tiempo, decidí rescatar esta historia que tenía enterrada desde hace meses. No la publiqué antes porque las viñetas que le siguen después de la quinta no las tengo muy claras, aun. El fic es más un Matt &Claire, con el trasfondo de lo que está pasando por la mente de Matt. Antes que surjan nuevas parejas, me curo en salud, jaja.

Muchas gracias por leer :D! Porfa, dejen reviews. Toda sugerencia es bienvenida.


End file.
